My Heart Beats To Your Music
by LittleAngel1031
Summary: Full of song one-shots based off things that I don't own. They're not all going to have happy endings. Rated T for now because who knows what might happen in the further future? Mainly SoMa, TsuStar! So Favorite if you love this! Follow if you want more! Review because you're awesome! Join the Fallen Angels today! Until then! LittleAngel1031
1. Chapter 1

This chapter's song is - _**Headphones by Britt Nicole**_

Don't own anything! Everything goes to their rightful owners!

_Italicized is the lyrics~! _

Pocket Dimension time!

~Soul Eater~

_She gave it her best, she tried to fit in_

_She tried to be cool, but she never could win_

_Her mom says she's great, the kids think she's weird_

_Honestly she wished she could disappear_

The door slammed shut inside the house. A girl with ashe-blonde pigtailed hair and emerald green eyes walked in. She slumped down into a chair next to a table in the kitchen, exhausted. She put her arms on the table, and rested her cheek on it, trying to forget everything that had taken place that day. Her hands clenched once her eyes watered as she forced herself to stay strong and not bawl out. Footsteps clicked against the ground, welcoming the presence of the girl's mother. The woman's sigh was obvious. She could see how hard her daughter was trying and she was obviously here every time she came home with failure as the result. She rubbed her daughter's back and walked to the kitchen counter, preparing coffee.

_Why you try, try to be like the rest of them_

_When you know there's so much more within?_

_There's only one you_

_Here's what you gotta do_

_Whoa whoa_

The woman glanced at her daughter once more, giving in a final sigh, and leaving her coffee be as she sat down next to her. The girl's eyes flicked to her mother, and once knowing it was her, flicked back to the wall she was staring at continuously.

"Sweetie, listen. It's hard. I get it, but you shouldn't let it get to you. If they don't like you, that doesn't matter..", the woman started off.

Some sniffles were heard with a answer of, "No matter what I do. No matter how much I try to be like them, they still don't like me. I don't know what to do anymore mama. I don't want to deal with being alone like this forever.."

Her mother tried to calmly shush her, soothing her with that special mother's tone. She was leaned over and rubbing circles on her daughter's back, shaking her head.

"Why should you be like them? If they don't like you for you, what makes them special in the first place? Besides, there's so much more in you than you think or they realize. You'll always be more amazing than they ever will."

The teenager rolled her eyes, little pools threatening to fall any minute.

"You're just saying that because I'm your daughter. If you were anybody else I doubt you would be saying the same thing right now."

"I'm saying this because there's only one you. Every person on this planet is special in their own way, and that includes you, because there's only one person just like us and that is us. Do you understand?"

The girl didn't have time to answer as the woman stood up from her seat, and walked over to just finished coffee. She picked it up and walked off, exiting, and going into another room, giving her daughter some time to think and some space.

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones (X2)_

The girl saw out of the corner of her eye, her pair of earphones that she always had. Her useless papa got them for her 2 years ago. She's always used them. Well, until school started again. She's been too focused on fitting in and being like normal people to listen to any music lately. The plug in for her iPod was in. It was probably charged since she never used it either. Hesitantly, she slid her arm over the slick, shiny, table and grabbed the cold object with the rubbery edges for earphones. It felt smooth against her skin, relaxing her the very moment it reached her ears. Her fingers grazed and pushed against the buttons, turning it on and playing one of her favorite tracks. Immediately she fell into another world, much better than the one that was causing her so much pain and loneliness. The music echoed in her ears, more pleasant than the echoes she always heard from the people talking rumors behind her back, having no time or guts to say it to her face.

She scanned the room. The girl was sure her mother wouldn't worry too much if she left for a while. Just a small walk. Not too much.. And if she did, she would bring her phone, just in case. Seemed simple enough. Her chair made a rough gliding sound as it moved noisily against the ground, proving she was making movement at all from her previous statue like position. She stuffed one hand into her pocket, holding both her phone and iPod, while the other touched the cool surface of the doorknob, taking her chance to leave, and escape to the world she's wanted since the beginning. The light shined behind her as she left, and even once halfway out the door, the light took over showing nothing left. The door slowly shut behind her.

_He gets in his car, he falls apart_

_It came to an end and now it's breaking his heart_

_He wants to give up, wants to try again_

_Honestly, he doesn't know what he's feeling_

_Hey, you might not see it with your eyes, but keep your head up to the sky_

Another teenager, a boy this time, passed through the park, practically dragging himself across, and into the car. He sat in the front seat behind the wheel, but didn't bother turning it on or driving it whatsoever. He sat there and ran his hand through his white hair that spiked in some directions. His eyes opened, a deep shade of red, his tan skinned, cheeks puffing out from stress. His heart didn't pound. He couldn't hear it. It was so dull. Almost as if it never existed. Well, it definitely should've been gone. Or perhaps, destroyed. His best friend told him not too worry about it. Then again, what would his best friend know? He's never been in a relationship. All he could ever do was shout he was the star or watch all googly eyed at that longed tied hair girl during class. Tsubasa? Tsukasa? Oh, Tsubaki. That was her name. What was Black Star thinking anyway? The boy sighed. 2 years. He was in this relationship with this girl for 2 years. She broke it off today. He shook his head. He loved her.. She just.. He couldn't blame her either. He cared for her still. There wasn't much he could do to her but forgive her and move on, hoping she lived a happy life in the future. That tiniest of flames in him, that last spark of hope, wishing she would come back. He should've known better though. Broken relationships mostly never work like that. Still though, he could dream.

The boy made a gruff sound which was supposed to be a laugh, but he felt too weak to do anything and it came out like that instead.

He recalled how his friend said, "Keep looking up towards the sky, you might not see it, but keep looking up.".

Just what the heck was that supposed to mean? Look on the brightside? There was no bright side to this. He loved the girl, and he was sure before the point she had broken it off, she had loved him as well. They fought a lot, but what couple doesn't go through that? That was the last time he ever asked advice from him ever again.

_The sun is coming through_

_Here's what you gotta do_

_Whoa Whoa_

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones_

_Love, love's coming through your headphones_

_L-o-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones (X2)_

The boy straightened himself up in his seat, ready to start the car or go wherever he thought was at least somewhat pleasant for him right now, till he caught eye of some headphones. His head direction slided, facing the Beats headphones. His hand slowly reached out toward them but he glided a few inches backward. He traced the plug in with his eyes to his phone. Well.. He supposed he could listen to his playlist for a while.. Nothing wrong with that, right? I mean, since his girlfriend was gone, he wouldn't have to put it away anymore. He sighed at the reminder of her. He picked up the headphones and slid them onto his head, pressing play to his music. His lips twitched at the end, making him feel so much more better than he had all day. He pushed the car down open, slammed it behind himself and walked off through the park he parked his car next to. He pushed himself down the path with trees on the side, glimmering the sky with bright greens and blues of the clouds.

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_It's alright, no, it's not over _

_Love is here, it came to dry up all your tears _

_Oh, can you feel it _

_Gotta believe it, gotta see it _

_By your side in the middle of the night_

_So keep your head up high and the dust off your shoulders_

_It's alright, no it's not over_

The girl almost felt like skipping, to just leave and pretend she was in a music video where everything was perfect. Where she finally wasn't alone. Still, she felt fulfilled enough, and she wasn't going to be selfish. She had her headphones and music there beside her. Now that she thought about it. She always had it. It never left her. It never judged her. It was the one thing she could actually be herself with. The one thing she would love and love her back. Her pigtails flopped as she gained a bounce in her step, making her feel as if the sun was shining on her at the moment. She was so glad nobody was at the park today. It was strange. Such a beautiful day, yet no one visited? I guess that's what having friends does to you. So wrapped up in catching up with them that you can't catch up with what's happening in the world around you. Such a shame. Perhaps.. Just maybe.. The girl didn't need any friends.. But hey, she couldn't make choices like that until she had actually gained some friends and tested her theory out for herself. She swerved off the concrete path and onto the grass where there was a nice patch of shade underneath the goliath tree, sprinkling some sunshine here and there. She laid herself down and relaxed under the calm demeanor, happy for once. She was done crying.

_Whoa, whoa... _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_Anytime you feel alone, put on your headphones _

_Love, love's coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_L-o-o-ove is coming through your headphones _

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_Coming through your headphones_

_So keep your head up high and dust off your shoulders _

_Coming through your headphones_

He walked around, not entirely focused on where he was going until he saw a body. A girl. She looked about his age. She was on the ground over in the shaded grass, about 12 feet ahead of him. She looked so relaxed and calm, almost like she was asleep, or maybe even dead. He noticed she had some small earphones in and he internally smiled. 'Adorable..'. He blinked, shocked, at his own thoughts. He didn't even know her! How cliche this situation was getting him. But no. He just got out of a relationship, he didn't need to be hurt again. The boy tried to move past her and keep walking. It didn't work. He just froze in his spot as he would about to go to far. He looked back at her. Cute little pigtails, shining in the light, laying freely in the grass. He felt tempted to run his fingers through it as if she were a little doll. He hesitated. He was getting too comfortable around a girl he never spoke to, not to mention, met. The boy sighed and gave up on fighting his urges and walked over to her. She didn't seem to take any notice of him as he walked by her. He paused slightly, letting him give himself any chances to run like hell from ruining himself like this. He sighed. Whatever. Let's just get it on with. He sat on the grass, and leaned against the tree, watching the girl. She took in slow but deep breaths, her mouth sometimes slightly parting. He smirked. This was the first time today he was in such a good mood, and this girl didn't even have to do much to cause it, and she would never know either. Well, until her eyes fluttered open, stabbing Cupid's Arrow into the boy's heart with her emerald eyes, swishing his mind into La La Land. She looked surprised to see him there next to her, and she sat up quickly by reflex, worried if anything bad would happen to her. He didn't do anything. She tried to stop being so tense and sat normally, cross legged, facing the boy. She tilted her head and watched him questioningly. Her eyes found a source of their own attention, openly staring at the boy's headphones. The boy laughed at her straightforwardness, finding it amusing and adorable. Of course, both having their ears practically plugged in, neither could hear the other, resulting in a very silent communication between one another.

_Twinkle, twinkle in your eye _

_Listen to this lullaby _

_The sun is shining in the sky _

_I see love it's in your eyes _

_This ain't' the first time you felt like this _

_This ain't the first time, this ain't' the first time _

_This ain't the last time you'll feel like this_

_But it'll be fine _

_If you can just, smile_

They both talked endlessly, even with their music still playing, but they didn't seem to notice or care. They enjoyed each other's company. Just having them there, was the cure to all their problems. The girl, her loneliness. The boy, his broken heart. Towards the end of their conversation, all they could do was smile. Big grins on their faces, like little children. They indeed felt childish, but it was alright for them. The boy took off his headphones first, giving a signature grin. Seeing this, the girl unplugged her earphones, setting them aside as well, excited to see just what he was planning. The boy held out his hand in her direction, red eyes twinkling in nervous dances and excitement.

"I'm Soul Eater.", he began.

The girl giggled quietly, smiled, and shook his hand.

"Maka. Maka Albarn."

She couldn't tell after that if he was smiling, grinning, or smirking. It just seemed to be a mix but he managed to plaster it onto his face, and asked her if she would like to go out some place sometime. Her face lit up, cheeks a shy pink, as she said yes.


	2. Dollhouse

Angel: Hi guys! I thought of doing one about only Soul this time. The song this time is Dollhouse by Melanie Martinez. READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND WHAT THE ONE-SHOT IS ABOUT! Some Soul facts. Soul Eater is really Soul Evans, born into a wealthy family of musicians. His family was considered perfect and everything, he had an older brother, Wesley/Wes. Blah blah blah, you all know this. Except this song talks about a girl, I'm talking about Soul as a boy alright? Just switch girl with boy in your mind, ok? Ok. Now this song doesn't complete relate to Soul's past life with his family, but hey, I thought it matched somewhat and it'd be cool to type. You won't hate me for it because at least I'm updating. LET'S BEGIN~!

**#HELLO ONE-SHOT#**

_Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_When you walk away, is when we really play_

_You don't hear me when I say,_

Applause. Camera flashes. Clapping. Cheers. Everything. Wes made another performance and as usually, it was "The work of the gods for sure!" as mom said it. I think it's all just a bunch of crap. I'm just waiting for later when we go home, dad tells me to practice the piano, and she'll say the opposite of my work. I've given up on playing, and my family has given up on me. It doesn't matter though. We have Wes. The prodigy. The example. The **right** one. Look at these people, cheering on our family. They don't even know who we really are.

_"Mom, please wake up._

_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen._

Being dropped off at our home is all the same process as it always is. Mom skits off for the kitchen, making sure things, a.k.a her drinks, will be in place after we come back from an interview we're being asked to attend for our talking of our family's success. Dad probably went upstairs, getting the phone, and talking to another one of his sluts he has on speed dial. Wes has his secret collection of smokes he thinks he's got perfectly hidden. Well, he's fooled mom and dad at least. Me? Not so much. He should've been more creative with hiding his smokes where he puts his CDs. Under the bed. Good going bro. Unlike my problematic family, I don't got their issues. I run upstairs and slam my door shut behind me, not wanting to be bothered with their mess. I walk to the window with my hands in my pockets, still in the clothes I had on at the concert of Wes's. I see our next door neighbors. A family of 5. Mother, father, boy, girl, and one on the way I heard. The mother is sitting at a table outside with her husband next to her, holding hands, smiling at each other and watching the little kids running around playing some type of game. Suddenly the little girl falls down. The boy catches up to the girl's side and helps her up, their parents following behind, coming to see if she's ok and not hurt. I can't remember the last time our family ever spent time like that together. Huh. That'd be the day.

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

Here we are at the interview and I'm just letting my mind drift off. My parents and Wes aren't letting me answer any of the questions anyway. Pretty obvious why. They think I'll blab about them on their secrets. As if. We're still family, believe it or not. I wouldn't go that low. I sighed for the millionth time out of boredom. This was getting annoying. The lies that they're feeding the media. And to think they're all falling for it. They're all morons. Then again, I don't plan to change that. It's only for the best. And now pictures. Oh god. Not the pictures. My mom grabs me, forcing me to straighten myself and actually smile. She does it with ease, along with both my dad and Wes. I mentally sigh and do as expected. Off goes the flashes, one by one. Thousands by the thousands to the world. After the billions of pictures and blind moments they made us go through, a final reporter comes up to us. Except, this one is different. My parents and Wes are quick to jump one step ahead, get in front of me, and are eager to answer any questions or reply to any comments. This reporter had something else in mind as they pushed my family aside and asked me a question that I had to start thinking about.

"What would you describe your family like? Like, what's the family situation?"

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_

_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._

_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_

_And forgets his infidelity._

_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic_

_Go back to being plastic._

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_

_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._

The rest of the afternoon I wasted observing my family. The question got me thinking. It's not like I had anything else to do anyway. I should've been able to answer the question simply but for some reason, there was a word I had, but just couldn't remember. Right on the tip of my tongue too! Still, I wouldn't let it frustrate, seeing as my family was already dysfunctional enough alone, not needing my anger to make it any worse. Then again, could it get any worse? A cheater for a father. A depressed alcoholic for a mother. And.. a moron for a brother. Yeah, that works. After all, he was the one who was always loved the most, praised, and favored. Even when I was shown plain resentment, I didn't go on and smoke some crap that would only destroy me slowly over time. And there's my mom. In her bedroom, at the mirror. She keeps organizing jewelry in some box. Then a glint caught my eye. More jewelry? Oh. A flask. She looks at both sides for a few moments and then that's take her sip. Suddenly a knock at the door sounds. Both me and my mom jump. Normal reactions I suppose. We weren't expecting any guests. She puts away her jewelry and picks up her flask, shoving it in some drawer. I take my leave. I already know what happens from here. A select few of us go answer the door, and then back to fake we go.

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

My mom is the one who ends up answering the door in the end. Wes is off somewhere, outside or in his room, smoking. Dad, off with some slut, meaning he's not home. Mom thinks she knows better than to let me answer the door, guessing I would tell everyone our secrets. As if, I've too busy trying to help you all realize your own secrets. I was 99% sure that this wasn't how a real family worked. I no longer cared, just returning to my room, seating myself on the window sill. I was comfortable enough to let myself relax and close my eyes, allowing sleep to take place. At least that was until something caught my eye. Now, this time it was no glint. It was just movement took place that now had my attention. It was the little girl. Her curtains were slid open, window and her room exposed, along with herself. So, her room was the one across from mine. I wasn't sure if I should try to get her attention and wave or just continue sitting there and watching like a creep. Stupidly, I went for option 2. She didn't seem to notice me as she ran to a little house in her room with dolls and toys surrounding it. Oh, it's a dollhouse. How cliche for a little girl. She picked up 2 little dolls, tossing them about, and positioning them into a tight fit in the dollhouses. Some others were also visible to me, showing off 2 others also squeezed in some tiny rooms of the dollhouse.

Since her window and my own were shut, I couldn't make out the words she was saying, but my guess was words like, "Brother. Mommy. Daddy. Sister.". Supposedly she was playing family with her little dolls in her little dollhouse. At this point, I lost interest, standing up about to close my own curtains when her lifted up and her eyes were lost into mine. She didn't look afraid, at least, compared to usually children who screamed or cowered away into little corners when they saw my eyes and teeth. This one just.. stared at me. So I let her. It was only fair since I equally watched her too. She didn't wave or try saying hello or anything, she just, kept looking at me. I didn't let it bother me. I gazed back. Finally, she lifted her hand to her mouth, attempting to hide a giggle which she failed at since she didn't hide all of her mouth, showing off the tips of her lips tilting upward, teeth bright. I smirked, expecting a different reaction this time. It didn't work. She only kept giggling and smiling and finally waved at me. I waved back and slowly walked somewhere else in my room, escaping the strange communication between me and a child. A child who I didn't know but got along faster and better with than I ever have with my family.

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

A day had passed and my mind moved on from the question that bothered me previously and the little girl I unknowingly made friends with. Everyone was back to normal. Well, at least, I was. They never really changed. Still destroying their lives as usual. Wes had 2 more concerts in the meantime. Dad went off for some meetings for stuff I don't even remember. Mom is busy talking up all the media, latest gossip, fashions, and all that stuff the public want. It wasn't long before, strangely, Wes called me over.

"Look who came to see the concert!", he spoke happily, enthusiasm stretched in his tone.

I turned my head and saw our neighbors, dressed up in clothes similar to my family, and I made eye contact with the little girl. Her lips were parted as if she was going to say something but didn't know exactly what. She sufficed with a smile instead and a tiny wave. I tried smiling the best I could back, returning the simple greeting. Good thing was, her parents and her brother didn't seem to care much about my looks, thank God. No more over dramatic people. So this is where the little girl got her calm acceptance. I don't understand why my family and theirs haven't made friends yet, I like them enough. Just as I was about to speak, the reporter from long before showed up and disrupted.

"Ah, Soul Evans. Nice to see you again. I was wondering, do you have the answer for that question I asked you before?"

Wes seemed confused until the reporter clarified for him, "What does he think about his family or his family situation?"

To me, it seemed pretty suspicious that out of the thousands reporters who didn't ever acknowledge my existence, this one was on to something and thought by asking me, they would get the answers they wanted. Wes shifted uncomfortably and paled due to the question. After all, I do see things nobody else sees. He was only nervous that I would spill the beans and ruin everything our family was. Yeah right. I had a reputation too, moron. Besides, I don't need this little girl thinking I'm as pathetic as the rest of you are. The thought of her made my eyes flick to the little girl. She flashed a smile at me, making me feel as though she knew everything. I mean, EVERYTHING. I mentally smiled as well, not letting the others bask themselves in my happiness, just her as I reached my answer. That one word seemed to echo in my ear as I said it with a clear tone, smoothly, not too fast, not too slow, so I wouldn't have to repeat it, and having my own moment of glory, as the rest of them would be confused while I and the little girl shared our deceptive understanding.

"Dollhouse."

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

**#GOODBYE ONE-SHOT#**

Angel: Hi guys! It's me Angel! Obviously.. Dammit… Anyways! I have some news! First off! For my Fallen Angels who read this, I got some good news! Well I think it is? I'll let you all vote on this if you want it to happen. A reviewer requested that I make one final chapter for Angel and the Gang! Truth or Dare! So anybody just want one more chapter? Have everyone back once more for the final time and give a real goodbye? I'll let you decide.

Second thing! I have a friend whom I'm friends with in real life, TinySilverQuills. She has started a story called Hetalia Come True! So if you like Hetalia, that's what you should read. For my Fallen Angels who like me as an OC, then you can go read it because it's basically about me/Angel and her/Silver going into the Hetalian world and living our new lives as countries. If you like 2p! Hetalia, they're in there too! If you like OC stories, that's the place to go.

Anyway, that's all I got for now. Let's get this drill done! Favorite if you love this! Follow if you want more! Review because you're awesome! Until next time!

~LittleAngel1031


	3. Te Amo

Angel: Hi guys~! And it's me, obviously. Heh.. Anyways, this chapter is for all you Tsubaki and Black Star shippers out there! Of course, my main shipping is SoMa but I love Black Star and Tsubaki. So I decided to go with the song I thought fit perfectly, Te Amo by Rihanna.

READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND! Ok since Te Amo means I love you, it'll be saying Aishiteru instead of Te Amo. Of course the lyrics will say Te Amo. The basic plot line, Nakatsukasa Clan VS Star Clan. Black Star has been taken prisoner until the beautiful and kind prodigy of the clan comes visiting him and blessing him with love and company.

~BEGIN~

He could recall the failure that his Clan had done. Getting captured was not part of the plan. Except, here he was, locked up in this empty wooden room. He'd give them some credit, they sure were old-fashioned. Instead of moving out of the villages and heading out to the newly built cities, they stuck with their platform. He huffed, some of his electrifying blue hair floating a bit out of his eyesight but then came right back, blocking his vision. Getting it out of the way wouldn't do much since it was plenty dark in the room, demonstrating his defeat in battle and the result. So here he was. Trapped and imprisoned. Shackles roughened on his wrists, grinding onto them, bruising, abusing, and cutting right through his flesh making him grit his teeth together each time he had to move them. He didn't understand why they let him live. Perhaps as a ransom for his clan? As if. His clan could care less now. Once you're caught, you're done for, or so they say. They won't take you back if you're so easily caught. It wasn't his fault though. He was actually saving his clan's sorry self. He accomplished killing off most of the defenders against killing his clan members, yet even when he protected them, they still ran off and left him behind. He sighed, internally knowing that he would most likely either remain here forever as a locked down prize against Star Clan or be killed for revenge. He didn't blame those who had under their control. He would've done the exact same. That is, he has killed more than hundreds, this was more than to be expected to happen sometime.

The sound of the sliding door woke him up out of his thoughts. He didn't bother glimpsing to see who it was. Nothing he could possibly hope for. No one was going to save him, and it was probably just one of the Nakatsukasa Clan coming to either laugh and beat him or question him in the Japanese tongue of his clan's whereabouts. Though he may have been born and raised within the base of Japan, his Clan had their own language, picking up a few phrases of the English who sometimes traveled here and they had killed or stolen things from as they passed by the Star Clan base. It's too bad that every time a Star Clan member was either killed or captured, they had to change bases so that no information about them that was leaked could've been proven true.

"Moshimoshi?"

His eyes blinked, lids heavy, but surprised enough to keep up. His head lifted slightly, peering at the owner of the voice. He was correct. It was a girl. But why? All the other members who actually taken time to come and give him some type of visit were all men. She couldn't possibly be a member of the clan could she? Then again, she did carry their physical traits, no doubt about that. And who in their right mind would actually come down here? It reeked of blood and sweat in the room, obviously radiating off the "No Entering" aroma of the room. It was practically pitch black and from the amount of females he's met before, more than a handful prior to belief, didn't have a great appreciation for the dark.

"Sumimasen?"

That voice again. Sweet and innocent. Another surprise seeing as how violent the girl's clan could possibly be. What exactly was she saying anyway?

A sudden rough gurgle sounded, stating she was clearing her throat as the girl tried to speak again but this time, with words she probably didn't understand herself, "H-hello?"

He shifted, wincing as he realized the shackles still held him down and he let out a grunt from the aching pain. The girl gasped and shuffled around, at least from what he could hear since he wasn't risking his head to be raised. Last time he looked in the eye of one of the men here, he was given a severe punishment. He couldn't remember half of it since they knocked him out somewhere in between. Out came more sounds of shuffling as the darkness was replaced with a dim light from what seemed like a lantern seeing as 1) They had no electricity and 2) He couldn't smell or hear fire from a torch. Even dim, it blinded him for a few moments since he's been in the dark for who knows how long. Longer than a day was his best guess. Ah who was he kidding? It felt like months, perhaps a year. His face which was bent down low, his neck craned and sore that he had an inching hunch that he would forever be stuck in this position with his head. He didn't like that. He was not one to bow to others when he knew they should've been bowing to him. Groveling to his feet like all those strangers he mocked before he slayed them all. Two feet with sandals worn on them appeared in front of him and something soft caressed his hair. It felt so nice but the dried blood in his locks hurt like hell. He was sure the same would happen when he tried doing something with his face since the blood took it upon itself to dry there and stick like glue. The soft feeling went deeper, almost reaching his scalp until he hissed when it touched a bruised soft spot.

A female gasp, "Gomennasai! Sore ga dono yō ni warui kizutsukeru no desu ka?"

Though his throat was parched, sounding scratchy and rough around the edges, he barely managed a loud enough, normal toned, "Huh?" in response to her not understandable words.

The soft thing slid down from the top of his head down to his cheek, it having a much colder feeling to his burning body. It was cold, yet appealing, soft, and smelled divine. He took in a deeper breath to get in the right name of it, the scent on the tip of his tongue. Or perhaps was it the other way around? It smelled like the intoxicating perfume his mother would go on about when she told the story of when she was just a regular thief and stole the merchandise of the world. Perfume was just one of those thing she desired and like all members of Star Clan, they got what they wanted. Well except for him. He wanted his freedom. Not anytime soon was he getting that. Something wet and cold touched his face, bristled and rough but so relaxing and calming for him.

"Anata wa byōkida.", the girl spoke again.

Ok so maybe he should've listened to his mother long ago and actually learned his native tongue. It would've come in handy. You know, to ask what she said or to ask why the heck was she here with him. Reasonable answers included. I finally got enough energy to lift my head up, just barely. There in front of me was a girl. No. It couldn't be. It was an angel.

And just like that she helped me. She healed me up to the best of her abilities. She did her best to try and cure my wounds every day even though having her visit was more than enough for me. We even developed our own type of language. Ok, I'm exaggerating. She knew a bit of English thankfully and she does her best to communicate with me without me knowing a good enough reason why. For some reason, the only thing she can't understand when I speak to her is when I ask why she helps me. Everything else seems to be pretty basic for her. Over time, she's told me many things. Her name was Tsubaki and she was the future leader of her clan. That caught me off guard. A girl? Leader? Ok, I wasn't one dumb enough to believe women can't do things men can but still! I don't think I've ever met a girl leader of any clan. Especially of one so powerful. She told me where I was, how long I was there, and what my future could probably end up as.

My future already decided for me. Well, it was fun while it lasted. The Clan is either planning to kill me or use me as a slave but since they most likely want revenge, death is the ultimate plan. I don't blame them. It makes sense. After all, who knows how many of them I killed. That's what confused me the most. Out of all people who should want me dead the most should be Tsubaki. She's so kind and caring and loves every living creature, so she should be protective of her clan yet here she is. Taking care of me. Giving me a chance. She never spoke bad of me once. She always smiled brightly at me becoming the sun in my dull prison. She only provided me with the best. There were even times she would feed me food from a high-class feast her Clan was having previously before. I owe her so much. Even if she is just using me, which I doubt this woman could do, but I wouldn't care. I would give up everything for her just so she can never have to be in pain or depression. Tsubaki only deserves the best. After all, she gave love and kindness to someone who killed her friends and family and other innocents. She's caring for a monster.

She doesn't tell me but I know. Tsubaki should never even be here. She sneaks out all the time and protects me. She never should've known I existed. The first time she snuck out when she met me was when she was trying to confirm the rumors of the captured Star Clan member. She explained how scared she was at first but just seeing how young I looked and the state I was in made her forget her fears and forced her to stay by my side. I discovered we were around the same age since sometimes she would come into my little asylum with her face features covered by makeup. At first, I didn't understand until I recalled how some girls around their teenage years are pushed into being married. Tsubaki was forced into attending some meetings with other Clans, her parents making her look pretty for fit suitors. I hated it, even if I had no right to even have an opinion. I felt my heart wrench seeing her face covered by that powdered trash. She was gorgeous without it. I didn't say anything though.

That wasn't all she had to worry about and this one, I couldn't help but feel a teeny bit guilty. She wanted to help me. Free me. Something was holding her back though. Each night, when she came to watch over me and she thought I was sleeping, she would sometimes cry. I understood for the most part that she was torn between freeing me or keeping me here. I suggested the idea that maybe it's because she didn't want to betray her clan. When I had finally brought this up to her, she was clearly embarrassed I knew about her crying and her confusion. On the other hand, she laughed at the thought of betraying her Clan. She laughed. SHE LAUGHED! ABOUT BETRAYING HER CLAN! Saying I was shocked was an understatement. Tsubaki only told me about how she was already betraying them by helping me gain my health back but that was something entirely different. She told me if she became leader soon, she would free me immediately. Well, if she could.

That wasn't what made her upset in the middle of all of those nights, I know it. When I went deeper, she kept hesitating and wouldn't answer to me straight forward. I didn't push it. She was already doing enough for me. Why should I be the one to make things go bad for her when I barely deserve all this kindness as it is? Soon enough, her Clan was starting to go into battles with another rivaling Clan. Tsubaki never worried about them, her top concern focused on me and only me. Because of the fighting, Tsubaki actually was able to get me to go outside. The first time, it was like a dream. The fresh air was beautiful. Who ever said you needed to see something to label it beautiful. I mean, after all, Tsubaki was beautiful in more ways than one. I couldn't see her heart, but it was definitely the most angelic. I would trade the world for that any day. Going outside also helped with teaching me how to do simple things like walking and running. You know, sitting around all day locked up didn't mean you get to move around much. Figures, I was in the dark room for about a month. Surprise surprise. Then one special night, Tsubaki taught me something new. I'm still not sure how I feel about it, but it makes her happy and that triggers a tiny smile for me so it's alright by me. So on most nights, we did just that while everyone was away while the moon was our witness.

_Te amo, te amo_

_she says to me_

_I hear the pain in her voice.._

_then we danced underneath the candelabra_

_she takes the lead_

_that's when I saw it in her eyes, it's over_

We danced. It was a slow form of dance her Clan came up with. She always had to take the lead with my still clumsy structure and unknowing culture facts. It always felt like a fairytale. The cherry blossom trees would let their leaves and petals dance in the wind next to us. I finally understood the scent that Tsubaki gave off so long ago when we first met. Camellia blossoms. I know it now for sure. My mother used to let me bring them to her as the only gifts she would ever accept from me. I was a toddler at the time so I didn't know any better. If I thought about it now, my mother practically spared me since all she ever wants now is money and jewels. She was and still is a greedy woman, but at least she still had some love left over in her stone cold heart for her child. I never danced with anyone. Never had to. Killing was the only thing I had to worry about and since it was my main speciality and daily task, I didn't worry about it. It was like a routine. Just part of my day. Now, it's changed for me. Would I go back in time to change my history? No. Will I go back now and live the life I used to? Never. Tsubaki hasn't taught me anything life lessoned concerned, but from now on, I just want to be normal. Tsubaki, a definite angel, has showed me the light even when I was dieing and brought me back to the living. I'm not going to waste my chance now. So we danced.

_Then she said te amo_

_then she put her hand around me waist_

_I told her no,_

_She cried te amo_

_I told her I'm not gonna run away_

_but let me go_

_My soul is awry,_

_without asking why_

_I said te amo,_

_wish somebody tell me what she said?_

_Don't it mean I love you_

_Think it means I love you_

_Don't it mean I love you_

That was until that one night whilst everything felt normal. We were dancing and I was finally getting the hang of it, Tsubaki didn't have to lead as much anymore. Except, this time in the middle of our dance, Tsubaki actually cried in front of me. She didn't hide. She cried in front of me for the very first time. I could see her struggles as she tried to stop, but her tears wouldn't give in as they continued to slide down her pale cheeks. Her eyes all glass-like almost broke me. I made us stop dancing as I held her tight. She was gripping me tightly like her life depended on it but her eyes told me a different story. Was it over? Is that what they were telling me? I couldn't comprehend it. My dear flower couldn't possibly have been putting up an act the entire time, could they? No. That wasn't what she was trying to tell me. I tried what I could to calm her down. It didn't have much of an effect. It hurt. It hurt me just to see her like this. I never wanted this. I wanted her happy. Why was she crying in my arms? I only ever want to see that bright smile on her face forever. Nobody could take away that Tsubaki. My Tsubaki.

"Aishiteru." Tsubaki whispered into my shoulder.

I looked down at her. I couldn't understand her and she knew that. Why didn't she try translating like she always did? Did she not want me to know what she said? Then why say it at all? But those words… I felt like a part of me did understand it… It could only bring up memories as when I was young. My mother would walk up to my father and embrace him as he held her tightly before going on a killing spree again. She always whispered it to him. I always had a hunch of what it meant but never actually brought up the topic to either of my parents.

I can still remember how late at night when I was kid and I was lying in my bed with the covers over my head wishing someone would say something as comforting as that to me to get rid of the monsters that laid in the dark. Tsubaki was falling. She was breaking apart. I had to get her inside. Someplace better than out here. If someone saw us… I tried moving us but she refused to move. She grabbed fistfuls of my clothes in her tight grip and stayed put in her spot, not allowing me to leave.

Tears and sobs were being choked down as she kept repeating to me, "Aishiteru."

I fell down with her, my arms holding her, know seeing that this was all I could. I kept reminding her I wouldn't go anywhere but she had to let go of me. She never listened, only kept repeating the same thing over and over again. It pleased me to finally hear somebody actually care enough to say that to me after all these years but this wasn't the best of times. The sun was going to rise soon. If I didn't get her inside, her clan members would see her and then not only would things turn out bad for me, but who knows what worse things could possibly happen for her. I wouldn't allow that. Still though, even with me reassuring her, she wouldn't stand. Stubborn girl. I guess though, that's what I like about her.

"Aishiteru.", I told her.

Tsubaki's eyes went wide, little pools floating in her eyes. Some stray tears fell for the last time as she looked up at me shocked. I wasn't so certain what she said and I so wished I had translator with me at that time more than ever. I couldn't ask for too much though when I finally got to see her smile at me. It was weak but it was the strongest thing she could provide for me at the moment. I helped her up, carrying her inside as she put me back in my sanctuary for the day knowing this would continue the next night. For once, she seemed free of all the troubles that once preoccupied her. A burden lifted off of her shoulders. I was happy for her but at the same time, frightened. How could I possibly frightened? Well, I didn't even know what I said. Who knows what I could've gotten myself into now. I'm pretty sure a part of me didn't care though since I got to see her flash her loving smile at me once more. But there was still some small doubts lingering in my mind. Doesn't aishiteru mean 'I Love You'?

_Te amo, te amo,_

_She's scared to breathe_

_I hold her hand, I got no choice uh_

_Pulled me out on the beach, danced in the water,_

_I start to leave_

_She's begging me and asking why its over_

_Listen we can dance,_

_but you gotta watch your hands_

_watch me all night, I'm movin' to the night because I understand_

_that we all need love_

_and I'm not afraid_

_to feel the love but I don't feel that way_

The last night I spent prisoner was not the night before my execution but one of my freedom. Not the kind I wanted. The rivals of the Nakatsukasa Clan had finally made their attack. Fire. That was the most noticeable thing of that night. I watched as the night sky had been turned into by the light of flames. The heat, the smoke, the sensation of the brilliant colors. Golden, yellows, blood, reds, suns, and oranges. Even the water, blues. His old self would have complimented it, making sure it had the love it deserved. Adding the fuel to the fire. It made sense back then. But there I was, locked up in a wooden prison. I accepted my fate but not the fate of my dear Tsubaki. I prayed to every means and every God I knew of for her safety. A little voice in the back of my head however reminded me I didn't have to pray. Let I be the one to take action. Let I be the God. So I did as I believed.

Tsubaki was kind to me, freeing me of the shackles but I made her never betray her Clan even as much as I wanted to be free, so I made sure she locked the doors. They were wooden so they wouldn't be much blockage for me. My strength was back to it's former ways, I could take down anything in my path and I was going to let everything know it by the end of tonight. I broke down the doors and strayed from the original pathway creating my own road. I watched from the trees right at the line bordering the Nakatsukasa Clan's home. Their village. Them. Just a fer minutes passed and the place that used to be my only place of recognition and home was now burning. I could hear screams and shouts and I had to divert my attention from the ashes of my painful but memorable past and saw.. My dear Tsubaki. There she was, being held back and down from going on a rampage or breaking down, I couldn't tell. It took 3 men holding her from her waist, shoulders, and arms to keep her from running off towards a certain direction. Her face was damp, that much I could make out from the unbearable smoke. She was going hysterical as she was trying to break free from those holding her for safety measures. I looked at where she was trying to run too. My burning down prisoned fortress. I see. She was trying to come for me and save my life. That girl… I couldn't have asked for anyone better to love. As soon as the few balancing beams of the little prison broke down, fire crackling, snapping in the air, Tsubaki broke down as well. Her parents tried to bring her back but she was far off somewhere in her own little world of her mind.

My keen abilities hadn't vanished during my time of imprisonment as I could read her lips, obviously her signing in mute language, "Aishiteru."

I smiled, glad she never faked what I believed we had, that we now still do. I will have to remind her one day when I return. I watched Tsubaki and her clan finally leave after their depressing defeat. I made sure that no ambushes were made and that they made it somewhere safe to start over fresh once more. I would go to her, to be by her side, but I believe it's about time I cleared my name, fixed my wrong doings. I kept a smile on my face the entire time, running through the forests and even more woodland. Branches, winds, and leaves scarred my face and body but I didn't care. Nothing could hurt me knowing I would have Tsubaki back with me one day so that one day, one night, we will dance under the stars again where I get to hear her say those loving words to me again. This time though I will learn my native tongue so she won't be the only one struggling. If she were to struggle, I want to be the one there with her doing the same so at least we'll be together, doing it together. I will make her see me as a hero like I've always wanted since she was once that angel that saved me. She's my angel as I am her God. Don't worry so much Tsubaki, I'll definitely come back for you and never leave you behind again. I could only whisper the next words with strong confidence this time that I wish I had done a long time ago. Only this time, I let my words speak out to the world, become one with the wind, and let it relay the message to the one who taught me the meaning of it.

"Aishiteru."

_Think it means I love you,_

_Te amo_

_Te amo_

_Don't it means I love you_

~END~

Angel: Hey guys. Sorry it's very late. I've been down in the dumps lately but I'm not letting it distract me. Unfortunately, laziness is very convincing especially since I'm helping another lil birdy write her own fanfic. Yeah, not fun. Anyway, for those of you who wanted me to finish one last chapter for Angel and the Gang! Truth or Dare?! I can't. I'm sorry. Someone reported my story. So I'm sorry. It's just, since they reported it, I really can't continue it. If you want to know why, it's in the reviews of that story. For now though, I hope you liked this chapter. I do not own the song by the way! Everything belongs to their rightful owners! Quite obvious. I have no musical talent.

Favorite if you love this! Follow if you want more! Review because you're awesome! (PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!) Until next time!

~LittleAngel1031


End file.
